Love walks in
by Princess Ti
Summary: Warning: there's a lemon on chapter 3! You've been warned. What Keira felt when she discovered about the kiss of Ashelin and Jak?And what Torn felt?She needs to feel.He needs somebody and he needs her. Jak and Keira fic! and just a litte of Torn and Kei
1. I wanna feel it

Hi!

Well,something that came to my head...and I had to write it! Apart from my other story 'Say I love you',this story will show how Keira stayed after the kiss between Jak and Ashelin,in this story I'll try to show that Keira is not the little girl..she can be the 'sexy-girl-with-a-gun' just like Ashelin,and I'll make Jak suffer!

Well I had this idea whilst i was reading some forums about the couples of Jak and Daxter games, and I want to say that I loved talk about it with anybody who talked with me on the forums D

Oh and...I'm brazilian,please don't falme me about my bad grammar...

Enjoy...( Leave reviews too /o/lolo)

Keira's POV

So,he thinks he can go out and kiss everybody?I can't even look at him right now.The problem is:

I can't look at him not because I'm upset...but because I'm really mad!

_''Oh,stop Keira! he's not yours...you can't say what is good or bad for him,is his life and he do whatever he wants.''_

_''I'm not upset,because I don't love him.I never loved him,I though I loved but I don't love him!_

_I don't love him! I never loved him!I don't love him!I don't love him!I never loved him!I DON"T LOVE HIM!''_

I screamed this by my mind,I couldn't stop thinking...does I ever meant something for him?

If I did,why he kissed her?

It's that the way we stand?He knows I'm just a fool for him,and I know that too.

I should find a guy who really likes me,and treat me like someone and not like a trash.

And kept goin' like this,many thoughts passing trough my head. I heard a knock on my bedroom's door,I kind stayed a little surpised..it was midnight already...but anyway. "Come in" I said.

I'll adimit it.I tought it was Jak,I tought he would come here and say sorry..but for my surprise it wasn't him.

Torn.

"Hey" He said smiling to me,he closed the door,I mean he didn't close the door..he let it a little opened.

I didn't mind he was seeing me with my sleep clothes..that were a white tank top and a black shorts.

Anyway,I didn't mind about anything now,I just wanted to find relief with someone...and I think I did.

I smiled to him saying a 'hey',I knew that Torn knew about that fucking kiss,yeah..that horrible and stupid kiss.But I can't

blame Ashelin,even knowing she knew about Jak and I...I kind didn't do anything to stay with him..

Torn walked towards the bed and then,he sat next to me ,we knew we were thinking the same thoughts.

We stared at each other for a few minutes,we weren't speaking any words,because words weren't needed on that moment.

His arms pulled me into an embrace,our mouths were very close,and than it happened.We kissed each other.

I,Keira Hagai kissed Torn. My mind was empty,I wasn't thinking in anything,except in Torn's mouth.That kiss made me forgot about Jak.

We only broked the kiss in search for air,but then we started kiss each other again,over and over again.

We searched for our clothes and took it off.

When he started to touch me,it was amanzing...I never felt something like this,I mean..I had already touched myself but..nothing compares to that.

His fingers inside of me...was driving me insane.

The room was filled of moans.

I needed him insinde of me and not his fingers,and when I told that for him..he said:

"Keira,I think we should stop here" I looked at him surprised.

"Why?" he blinked a couple of times,stared at me and then he spoke:

"Because,we don't have feelings for each others,we both know that we're only doin' this because we're hurt about the whole thing with Ashelin and Jak,and I'm pretty sure that if we go any further this will be your first time right?" I nodded to him.

Yeah he was right,but I didn't want to stop...not now,I don't care about Jak now...I just wanted tofeel how is to be loved.

"And Keira..I don't want take advange on you"

Torn was about to get up and put his clothes on again,but I entrelaced my legs around his waist and didn't let it go.

I touched his face,making he look at me and said:

"Don't stop now,please,I wanna feel you,I wanna feel how is to be loved.Please I'm begging you"

For my happiness,he gave up and did my wish.

That night I lost my virgnity,but it wasn't with Jak,like I though it would be..it was with Torn.

We were very tired,Torn were already asleep,and I deicided to sleep too.

But what I didn't know was that a guy with blonde and green hair named Jak,was on the other side of the door,wacthing Torn and I probably the whole night from the little opening of the not-fully-closed-door;

I didn't expected what came next...

**End of chapter one.**

Hi again!

No,**this is not a Torn and Keira** fic,you don't belive me? wait and see,this is totally Jak and Keira romance!

Well so how it was?good or bad?

On more time,please sorry about the grammar!don't flame me because of that ok?

please R&R

Bye guys!till next chapter!


	2. Sorry

Hi!

_Yay! second chapter is here,so I hope you like it!And,I'm working very hard to get my grammar better/o/lolo_

_And,I'm open to suggestion,but good ones xD _

_So please review!_

_Enjoy..._

_He had watched everything,by the opening on the door,he knew it was wrong but,he couldn't stop watching.The girl he loves with another man?_

_This was betrayal!But he couldn't say anything,he had betrayed her too._

_But she was wrong !She could have given just a kiss on him,not her entire body! He looked one more time to see what they were doin'._

_Keira were asleep,just like Torn._

_Jak went away,to his home. (A/N:Oh,I didn't mention it,but, Daxter is with Tess,in their little pink house xD just like Tess wanted)_

_He was trying to sleep,but,everytime he closed his eyes ,he remembering about that scene,with Keira and Torn doing it._

_He didn't know what to feel._

_He was angry,but at the same time he was so sad._

_The anger was about Torn!How dare he?Touch her!He took advange of her!_

_And the sadness was about Keira,she didn't mind about it.She just fucked with him._

_Ok,the truth is...he wanted to be the first, her first one and the only one!_

_He loved her more than anything in this world,but,he knew he couldn't complain._

_He kissed another woman,but that kiss wasn't nothing,it meant nothing!He though she would know that._

_'**If she did what she did,she probably don't want me anymore' **he thought._

_Something warm and salted ran trough his face.A tear?yep,it was a tear,he was crying,crying for her._

_Jak would give up of everything just to be with her,just to be by her side,just to hold her,just to kiss her._

_He tryed to sleep again,this time he made it...but he didn't have sweet dreams._

_In the morning..._

_Everyone were at Freedom HQ,well everyone I mean: Torn,Keira,Ashelin, and Jak._

_At first Samos and pecker were there too.But they left 'cause something important happened._

_Torn called them,'cause he needed Jak for a knew mission._

_The tension between them was in a high level.Torn and Ashelin were talkin' more than Jak and Keira.Keira didn't know that Jak saw her and Torn._

_Actually she didn't know what she was thinking at that moment._

_"More?" Their thoughts were interrupeted by Ashelin._

_"Yes,more metal heads on Spargus.Jak I'm counting on you."_

_Torn said to Jak,but his eyes fixed on Keira eyes;Jak noticed that,Damn! he hated Torn!How dare he?who the hell he thinks he is? **'He's the one that Keira chose to be her partner,not only as a friend but in sexual intercouses too!' **he though._

_Torn stood up from the chair he was sit,and walked towards Keira,he grabbed her hand and murmered something on Keira's ears.They both walked away._

_"Don't you think they got very close to each other?" Ashelin asked._

_Poor Ashelin,she didn't known she was right._

_"Maybe" Jak answered;_

_Ashelin looked all over the room,thinkin' about Torn._

_She loved him,but now she had kissed Jak! this was a mistake...it shoudn't have happened._

_"Jak,what happened between us in the Wastland was a-"_

_"Mistake" He finished the setence for her,she just nodded._

_Ashelin could notice,the sadness and anger on his eyes.He was looking at the door,like he was waiting for someone._

_"Jak you wanna tell me something?"_

_He should tell her?_

_"I saw..Keira...with another man"_

_"Do I know this man?"_

_Well,she deserves to know._

_"The man is Torn"_

_For his surprise she didn't stayed surprise.She just said ' I knew it' .But how?she didn't love him?she isn't sad nor anything?_

_"You're okay?"I asked._

_"He did this 'cause I kissed you."_

_"Yeah..but you know...I saw them on a bed,naked!"_

_Vow,with that her eyes winded._

_"What? He didn't have to go this far!"_

_Jak nodded..she was right._

_Suddenly,Jak's mouth was covered by Ashelin's lips._

_His eyes winded,after that quick kiss he asked:_

_"What was that?"_

_"Revenge." After sayin' this she started to kiss him again,and than taking off his tunic._

_He didn't mind,after all he was hurt too,but suddenly _

_"No,we have to stop!" he said_

_"Why don't you follow your heart?"she asked_

_"She's my heart" Jak said._

_Ashelin felt so embaressed,but deep insinde she knew he was right.She didn't even love him,and she don't want to make the same mistake again._

_"Go get your woman back to you" she paused a little before continues "Before is too late"_

_He nodded and wore he's dark blue tunic again,and than,he ran out the Freedom HQ._

_And Ashelin,stayed there,waiting for her man._

_Outside,Keira and Torn were talking;_

_"Just forget what happened ok?"_

_"Ok,and Keira.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I just wanted to say..that..even knowing we don't have feelings for each other...I liked it."_

_She knew what he was thinking,and saying...it was all about last night._

_She just smiled and said 'I liked too'._

_Torn hugged Keira,their eyes were closed,so they didn't noticed a blonde figure next to them.But too bad Keira opened her eyes,she saw Jak shake his head and go away._

_She broke the embrace and ran after him._

_"Jak!"_

_She called as she neared him,she almost touched his arms but he didn't let her to._

_"What?"_

_His tone was cold,his eyes full with anger._

_This was what hurted her.Hi eyes.He was looking to her like she was a whore._

_"Don't look at me like that!"_

_"Why don't?'cause I have many reasons to do.Like..ahh..let's think...well the fact that you fucked with Torn!My God,Keira what you were thinking?"_

_Keira was surprised._

_"So you know?"_

_Jak could notice a little bit of sadness in her voice._

_"Yes I know,you let him touvh you,you gave yourself for him,you b-" He stoped,he didn't want to say that,it came out._

_"Finish" She said_

_"Finish!" She yelled,she didn't expected this from Jak._

_"Why did you do that?"he asked,changin' the subject._

_"Do what?"_

_"Why you fucked him?It was revenge?"_

_**'So,this is the reason he is treating me like this'** she thought._

_"Why you kissed Ashelin?"_

_"LooK! That kiss didn't meant anything!Why can't you understand it?"_

_"'Cause it hurts know that the only man you love is kissing another woman!"_

_"Oh yeah?Do you know what hurts too?See the only woman,you love and care fuckin' with another man!"he paused a little before continue "Can't you understand that I can't breath without you?That I love you more than anything in this world?" He said,while he pulled her for an embrace._

_Keira was shocked,he erally said that?_

_"I'm so sorry Jak!" She said,buring her face on his chest._

_"It's okay,I don't blame you,after all I hurted you too." He said,brushing her hair._

_"I love you Jak"_

_"I love you too"_

_Than they finally kissed each other,very passionately._

_"Let's go home" He said after the kiss,and they walked away;_

_A/N: So how it was?_

_good?bad?_

_please,please tell me _

_I'm thinking in write a lemon on the next chapter..._

_R&R_

_Thanks_

_Bye bye,see you in the enxt chapter!_


	3. I love you

**WARNING**_ There's a lemon here...hey..you've been warned_

_Vow,first lemon...scary xD_

_Anyway...I'd like to thank everybody who read my story this far.so thanks:_

_**Jak fan,DL-Cinny-La-Mejor,JakxKeira4ever,Ju/o,Loki and Mr. Ed,Luna.**_

_Oh,my God...I don't wanna start this...probably I won't get out of this alive...you know, it's HARD to write alemon,when you don't have any experience in write lemons and It's more harder when your grammar it's bad,but hey!I tryed..._

_Lalalalalalaalalallaallalalalallalalalallalallalalalallalalaaaaalalallalalallalalallalalallalalla_

_aallalalallalallalalallalalalallalallalalalallalalallalallalallalalalallalalalallalalalallalalalalla_

_Oh shit..u.u_

_Let's go..._

_Oh my God...you know...does anybody here bursted in laugh when they found who the precursors are in Jak3?Because I did. Man that was funny! the look on Jak's face! and then Daxter dancing and singin' "I'm a precursor,I'm a precursor"_

_OK!So,my first lemon..oh..ok..let's go.._

_It's time to face the danger...like my father used to say..._

_'' when the danger is close...stand up and...RUN!"_

_Starts run away Enjoy the fic! And leave Reviews! xD_

_Jak and Keira walked hand in hand,they were enjoyng that feeling called love.It's amazin' how they love each other._

_"JAK!KEIRA!" They heard someone calling them.They tryed to figure it out who it was but they were to far to know._

_But then,they could see a little Ottsel runing towards them._

_When the Ottsell got closer to Jak,he jumped on his right shoulder._

_"Dax?" Jak asked surprised._

_"hey buddy" Dax said,breathing heavier,but slowly his breath stayed normal again._

_"What's happening?" Jak asked,his eyes were fixed on Keira. **'She's so beautiful' **he thought.But he returned his atention to daxter._

_"What's happening?Man.the METAL HEADS!have you forgotten about it?Torn and Ashelin didn't find you anywhere,neither Keira,So they called ME to search for you!"_

_"Oh,my God,that's right!Spargus!" _

_Keira looked over Jak,she knew he would have to go,and she couldn't stop worring.Yeah,he's a very strong guy, and she knew that,but...and if something bad happen?And she loose Jak forever?_

_**'Oh,stop Keira!You're being overdramatic'**she thought._

_"Keira?"_

_Her thoughts were interrupeted by her lover's voice,that sexy voice that always drive her crazy._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want you to go back to Freedom HQ and wait for me there ok?"_

_In response she shook her head up and down,and without waste any second Jak kissed her._

_"Be careful" She said after they broke the kiss.He nodded;_

_"Will you come with me Dax?"_

_"Are you kiddin' me?You wouldn't last a second without me"_

_"So lets go" with that,Jak gave another quickie kiss on keira's motuh and murmered 'I love_ _you' and then he entered in the zoomer.(A/N: You know,that blue zoomer...that change you from city in city xD)_

_Keira started to walk towards the Freedom HQ.When she arrived,for her surprise it was empty,probably Ashelin and Torn went to Spargus too._

_She sat on the chair,she pulled her legs in front of her chest and her arms around them.She quickly fell asleep,well..she was very tired._

_Moments later..._

_Keira woke up in a bed,at first she didn't know where she was,but then she realized she was in her place...but and what about Jak?she needed to see if he was okay!that was the only reason she stayed at Fredoom alone,waiting for him._

_Before she could do something,Jak opened the door and entered in her room._

_She smiled,it was good to know he was ok._

_Jak walked towards the bed and collapsed in it._

_"I'm glad you here" she said._

_"I'll always be here for you"_

_He kissed her,but that kiss was so special..it was like if he needed that kiss to be alive.The kiss got deeper,they only stoped when they needed air.He wanted her so bad,and so did she._

_He wanted to touch her,but he was a little afraid.And if she doesn't like it?And if he's not so good as Torn?...this thoughts were driving him crazy.He wanted to take off her clothes and make love with her._

_They looked at each other eyes,they both knew what they wanted,but..it was so diferent now._

_Feeling that she couldn't do it now,Keira said she would take a shower,much for the dissapointed of Jak._

_She went to the bathroom._

_Quickly she closed the door,but didn't locked it,she took off her shirt and her pants.She was starting to think that she was stupid...she had the man of her dreams with her,she was ready and she just..couldn't do it!why?Maybe she was afraid of something._

_She started the shower the slowly she descarted her panties.Now fully nude and stepped gasping as the warm water cascaded down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach, down her legs. Her mind flashed back to the image of Jak kissing her,after that kiss,she could see the lust and desire in his eyes._

_She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice that Jak had entered in the bathroom too.He was watching her,thinking in what to do._

_**'I'll stop if she doesn't want it...but I have to try' **he thought._

_So,he took off his clothes too,and stepped into the shower.Surrounding her waist with his arms,he laid some kisses on her back._

_Keira almost had a heart atack.She was lost in thoughts and then suddenly,she was surround by strong arms.She knew who it was,it was Jak.She eralized why she was afarid...'cause this man was Jak...the man she had wanted for so long._

_She turned around,so she would be face to face with him,he smiled at her.He kissed her very passionate,she could see in hsi eyes the lust and the desire he has for her._

_His body pressed hers against the wall,he distributed some kisses on her neck,his hands moved all over her body, exploring every single inch of her skin so he could become familiar with her body. Moving downwards,he laid some more kisses on her stomach than,moving back up,he stopped on her chest._

_He moved his left hand to massage her left breast,he captured her right one with his mouth,teasing her erect niple with his teeth.His right hand was running freely trough her body.He finally found what he was looking for,he started to massage her treasure between her legs,getting moans of satisfaction out of her._

_He stopped his mouth work on her breast,and moved his face back up,so he could kiss her.In the middle of the kiss,he inserted a finger insinde of her,Keira broke the kiss and moaned.Feeling a little more confident he inserted one more finger,this time pushing them in and pulling them back out._

_He repeated it over and over again,just to give the pleasure she needed.She felt she was on the verge of her climax,Jak could feel her walls tighten around his fingers.Screamin' loud her lover's name she climaxed._

_Her arms were around his neck,her eyes closed .She was enjoying the sensation of her orgasm._

_He removed his fingers from her,and then he kissed her again.Keira could feel Jak's erection,and this was only making her more excited.They just stood there,kissing and looking at each other as the water was falling atop of them.Keira noticed how muscular and toned Jak was,probably because the hole thing with dark echo,or because of those missions and batles._

_With little effort he picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they both knew what they wanted.Slowly he entered into her.Feeling his cock insinde of her was amanzing,she couldn't belive this was happening._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck,the recent pain was slipping away,and she started to moan in pleasrure.As the pelasure overtaken them,Jak's speed got faster,they both were very tired,but they wouldn't stop now._

_Jak turned and leaned back on the wall,he placed his hand on her hips to bring her up and down harder,Keira supported herself by holding onto his neck._

_They got on their own limits.Jak turned around again._

_Keira reached her climax,with Jak right behind her.They both were in heaven..they couldn't be more happier._

_So how it was? (Ask behind the chair)_

_xD_

_don't kill me please_

_leave reviews kay?_

_bye bye_

_till next chapter! ../_


	4. Tell me the reason

Hi!

Yeah/o/

So glad my lemon wasn't **THAT** bad!

Especial thanks to:

**Mermaid Ninja **

**Jak fan **

**DL-Cinny-La-Mejor **

**Nefertari22 **

**TornsGirl **

**zen the sexy demon **

**anime/videogame freak**

Well,I don't have much time 'cause I still have to study for a test u.u..so this chapter it's just a drabble.

Please Enjoy...

Every night they'd see each other and love each other.Since they discovered how good it was they'd do anything just to be with each other again,but, most important,They didn't want only the sex...they wanted love and they always get it.

The problem only started when Keira didn't want to do anything with Jak.She started to somehow avoid him,but,he wanted to know the reason and one day he met her for an explanation.He didn't get one.

Day by day was like that,she'd always turn her face when he looked at her,give an excuse to not go out with him.

Two monts have passed,and they're still the same.No one could stand it anymore..they wanted each other so much.Keira wanted Jak,and so did he.But she was afraid and everything she wanted was her best friend,but she coudn't have it when her best friend was her lover.

She didn't know what to do with what is inside of her,'till the day he found out.

That's it.I think I'll post the chapter 5 this weekend.Please...leave reviews 'kay?

Bye.


	5. Dying

_Vow!_

_Sorry about the wait.._

_Chap 5,it's a songfic,'cause I think the song 'Dying' by Hole,explain very well the moment that Keira and Jak are passing._

_Anyway,Thanks very much for the reviews!They really motivated me!Thanks! _

_Please...enjoy._

It hurts when she thinks about it.

How come?why her?everything she wanted was to be with him,forever.She knew what was happening with her;She didn't want Jak to get involved.It would be too painful if she saw him sad.

**You see the cripple dance  
Pay your money, baby  
Now's your chance  
Eyes like cyanide**

A disease.No one knew what kind of disease it was,not even the best doctor of Heaven City,well,he knew something.He have said to her that she would die for sure.'cause they didn't know what kind of disease it was,so they didn't have the cure.And for make it worse,she could be pregnant.

She didn't have 100 percent of sure about it.But she knew the signs.She has been throwing up every morning,her hips were a bit large now and all the other things.

One day,she bought a pregnant test.now,guess the result.

It was positive.

She didn't have another choice,she could just cry 'bout it.And if she lived 'til this baby born,he could born with the disease too How ironic life is..one moment you're happy..an the other you're sick..you're with a disease that don't have a cure and you're praying for the life of your baby.

**I am so dumb  
Just beam me up  
I've had it all forever  
I've had enough**

Lying on the bed,she remembered the promisse she made Jak do one month ago whe she discovered about the disease;

_Flashback._

He had to ask her what was happening,they were so happy and now they were so...sad.

That's why he aksed her to meet him on the beach.

They met.He noticed that she had been crying,'cause her eyes were red.Why?Why all this?What was happening to her?.

"Keira..."He started but never finished.She pressed a finger on his lips,as if she was telling him to shut pu and then she said:

"If...if one day,we get marry and have a baby nd if I die on the birth or even if we don't have a baby nor get marry,promisse me you'll never forget about me.And promisse me that you'll take care of the child."

The first thing that came to his mind was the question: 'What?'

SHe noticed how confuse he was now,she didn't even mind about it,she just wanted him to promisse her that he would take care of their child.Tought,she didn't know if she was really pregnant,she knew she would die.

"What?" he asked.

"Just promisse me,please...I need it..please." She said on the verge of tears.

"I promisse you" He said,caressing her face with his hands.

_End of Flashback._

She knew she must tell him what is happening,but,she don't have the courage.She's afraid.And if Jak run away 'cause he don't want to be a father?.

Crying,crying and crying...it was all she could do.

Gently she ran her right hand down on her belly,still crying,she managed to smile.She prayed that her baby would born healthly.

She fell asleep righ there,on the bed...living her pregnant test on the sink of the bathroom.

The only one who knew about the disease was Samos...and he couldn't be more sad.

But the only one she wanted to see now was Jak.

**Remember, you promised me**

**I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I want to, I need to be  
Under your skin **

Our love is quicksand  
So easy to drown  
They steal the gravity, yeah  
From moving ground

He ignored Samos and his advices.He just ran towards her room and opened the door.

Jak knew that something was happening to her; When he opened her door's room,he saw her sleeping.He decided to not disturb her,but,he wouldn't leave!NO WAY! he would wait her to wake up and then he would talk to her.

He went to the bathroom,just to wash his face 'cause he was sweating.

At first,he didn't even noticed her pregnant test there,but when he was leaving he saw it.He took the test on his hand,it was blue.He didn't know if blue means pregnant or no,so he read the test's box.

**Remember, you promised me  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I want to, I need to be  
Under your skin  
**

Pregnant.

His jaw drowed open.Happiness took over him,but he couldn't do any noise so he wouldn't wake her up.

He waited.

Moments later,she awoke.

She didn't know Jak was there.Before she could do something,Samos entered in the room.

"Hi daddy" she said.

He smiled at her,but she knew he forced it.

"Keira...first of all,I know about your pregnancy"

Keira opened her mouth to say something,but Samos spoke first.

"And..I'm not mad...but..Jak is here.he's downstairs..and he knows too.He said he found the test on the sink of the bathroom"

Keira saw herself on the verge of tears.

"Daddy..." she managed to say.

Samos quickly pulled her close for an embrace.He was crying too.All the toughts of her not being with him again...this was wrong.

She couldn't die..no..it must have a cure!

"Keira,you must...you..you must leave Jak alone."

She jerked back,staring at him very surprised.

"What?"

Samos looked away for a moment..he knew it was hard or her..but...

"Keira...please...let him go..."

"Why?what is happening?"

Samos knew it was time to tell her the tuth.

"Someone...I don't know who...Oni said...that someone wants to kill him...and that someone will do if he don't leave this city again."

Keira gasped in surprise...

"Who?who is doing this?"

"I don't know...but..you're the only one who can save him"

"How?..he knows about our baby-"

"Hurt him"

"What?"She nearly yelled.

"Hurt him...hurt his feelings...hurt him to save him."

If he was goin' to be dead she knew she should do this.

"Ok"

He heart was beating so fast.Hurt him?how she would do this,is she loves him more than anything?

Samos nodded to her and then he went downstairs to say to Jak that Keira was awake now.

A few minutes passed and Jak entered in her room.

He didn't waste any time and kissed her..she was taken by surprise so she couldn't stop him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He said to her.

"Tell what?" she needed to husrt his feelings,but she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do this.His face was showing pure happines,she wanted to hug him and say that everything would be ok.Thjat she.._they_ would raise their child together..

"You're pregnant..why you didn't tell me?"

" 'cause.." She knew that it must be done.

"why?"

It's now or never...

" The baby isn't yours"

Deep insinde she was crying,screaming and dying.

He forced a nervous smile..he really heard this?

"What?"

'Don't look back now Keira' she thought to herself.She knew she must keep going with this lie

"You heard me..I found a nice guy,who can offer me much more than you can and we have been going out since a few moths ago."

Jealous.

Angry.

Sad.

That's the way Jak felt.

He couldn't belive it...she was lying...it isn't true...he tought she loved him.

But he knows her for so long...he could easly see if she is lying or not.

"No..there's something else..what is it?"

She didn't respond...

He squezeed her arms with his hands and pulled her close to him.

"Tell me..Keira.."

"You're hurting me."

"Please..tell me what it is!"

"I already told you!"

"No..you're lying" He said...

he was crying.Keira wanted to cry but she knew she coldn't...

He thought she loved him...he tought he would be a daddy,he would have a baby with the girl he loved.And he touth right.

"No,I'm not...I can't spend the rest of my life with a loser like you..I always thought that you're awesome..but now,now I see I was wrong.."

"Who's this guy?"

"His name is Kurt.He is a racer."she lied.

"Keira..please...I'm not a looser...please tell me you're lying."he begged her.

'Be strong Keira' she thought.

"No I'm not...now go away."

He couldn't do anything...just go away like she said.

He leaved.

Without a kiss.

SHe knew she wouldn't see him again.

She would die before.

She sat on the floor,crying hard...

"I love you Jak" was all she said.

**And now I understand  
You leave with everything  
You leave with everything I am  
Withering **

And now I know that love is dead  
You've come to bury me  
There's nothing left here to pretend  
Anything

Remember, you promised me  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I want to, I need to be  
Under your skin

I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
Under your skin

Under your skin

_So?what do you think?please leave reviews._

_'til netx chapter._

_Bye._


	6. Never

_**Hi!**_

_**Well,thanks for the reviews!**_

_**And sorry 'bout the last chapter,I know it was a bit...strange.Well,maybe it's just my opinion.**_

_**So,please enjoy this chapter...well this drabble.Sorry 'bout the drabbles too.It's that I'm really busy at the moment,but I'l try to post the chapters weekly ;D**_

_**Please,keep leaving reviews!They're what make me wanna write this story!**_

**_Enjoy...Oh and,this drabble it's totally in_** **Jak's POV.**

I was walking down on the streets angry.So,she cheated me?

No,there must be something else,the look in her eyes,that look...

Or maybe...she just found someone else.But..she's pregnant!I can't belive this...no..I've always thought that I'd be the father of her children!Not some stupid guy with money.

OH,Please God,don't do this to me.

It can't be true!I love her...I'd do anything just to be with her.

I know that something is wrong with her...I'll find out what it is!

I changed my way and ran heading for Keira's house.

I wouldn't give up...I wouldn't give up of Keira.

Never.

_**'til next chapter!**_


	7. Without you I can't survive

**I'm so sorry for not update!**

**But please,forgive me.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I love you guys!**

**Enjoy !**

He ran towards her house again. He just wanted to understand what was happening to her, why she was acting like that?

He wouldn't give up, he knew that she was pregnant with his child and he knew that she haven't found anyone else.

Something was goin' on, something was very wrong.

Lost in thoughts he didn't even realized that he was in front of her door.

He opened the door and entered.

The first person he saw was Samos.

"What are you doin' here?"

His tone was cold. That's only comproved the fact that something was wrong. Samos didn't used to be so cold to the others.

"Where's Keira"

"Go away"

He tried to push Jak back,but,he failed.

Jak placed his arms on each side of Samos shoulders and said:

"I know something is goin' on and I won't leave without an explanation"

Samos sighed.

"She's upstairs"

Jak rushed upstairs and the last sound Samos heard was the crack of the door when it was closed.

"I will regret this" he said in a whisper.

Samos was afraid too, it was his daughter, his baby and the baby of hi baby's life in risk.Jak could handle himself well. The truth was. nobody wanted to kill Jak..he only said that To Keira send him away.

He didn't want to see Jak suffer too, he was like his son…well. now he didn't consider him like that 'cause it's a bit strange. Oh C'mon! he got Keira pregnant!.

When he entered in Keira's room, he found her lying on the bed.

The moment she saw him, she quickly got up and asked:

"Why are you here?"

"I needed to see you"

"Just go away Jak,I don'-"

She didn't even had the chance of speak. Jak pulled her closer and kissed her like he never did.

After they broke up the kiss, Keira turned away and coughed.

"Jak…go. away.."

She didn't know that he father lied to her.

"Tell me what is happening Keira,please.."

"I already told you…"

With that she fell to her knees coughing hardly,Jak didn't waste any minute and rushed towards her.

He helped her get up, but she didn't let him see her face.

But,Jak however, placed his hands on her chin and made her look at him.

"Keira are you-" He froze.

When he saw the blood on her mouth…he didn't know what to do.He knew that something was really wrong now!

The tears began to fell from her eyes.

"I'm….dying…" she said between sobs.

"No…What?" He was holding himself to not cry.

Hearing she saying that was so painful.

'She's lying' was the first thing that came to Jak's mind.

He wouldn't believe in that! never!

"I have a disease…the doctors weren't able to say what kind of disease it is, but they said that there's a chance of the baby..thre's-"

She started to cry and cry and cry;

Between sobs she finished:

"The baby. cannot survive" with that she collapsed in his arms,buring her face on his chest.

Jak stared at her, he was crying too, but, differently from her, he wasn't sobbing nor anything.

"Am I the father?" he asked.

Though he already knew the answer. He wanted to die. His woman and his unborn child…could die?

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied to you. it's-"

"Shhh..that's okay"

She fell asleep on his arms. He still was holding her, and he wouldn't let it go.

It kills him, this was killing him…there was nothing he could do. She would have to fight with it…'cause the battle was occurring inside of her.

Jak wouldn't give up, he would find a way of cure her. no matter what. No matter the cost.

**Believe me,I almost cry while I was writing it.**

'**til next chapter!**

**Bye!**

**Leave reviews kay?**

**Bye!**


End file.
